Fairy Tail: Natsu's Little Sister
by AriaLord
Summary: When Natsu brings a blonde girl back to the guild his little sister Aika wants nothing else but for her to leave. Slowly after time Aika starts to feel neglected by her guild. She can tell her big brother Natsu really likes Lucy. Aika just hoped her magic will be enough to help her guild with the danger that lies ahead of them. Her feeling towards a black haired boy doesn't help.
1. Chapter 1

In Hargeon Station a young boy and a talking cat are trying to get off a train, but the boy named Natsu Dragneel has motion sickness. The train conductor asks if he is alright, to which Happy, the talking cat, states that this happens a lot. The two are apparently looking for someone they call Salamander. Happy is able to get off the train, but Natsu, because of his sickness, doesn't and departs along with the train.

Elsewhere, a blonde girl, named Lucy Heartfilia, is looking for a Magic store, and is surprised to find out that there's only one store in town. The shop keeper wants to sell her a ColorS, but instead she finds the key of Nikora, the Canis Minor. Its normal price is 20,000, but Lucy, using her sex appeal tries to knock off a little of the price.

She is able to knock off only 1000, and infuriated, she then asks herself if her sex appeal is worth only that. Nearby, a large crowd is gushing over someone. This someone is the so-called Salamander. Lucy runs over too, because of the Fire Magic the Salamander is supposed to have, a Magic you can't buy in stores. Natsu and Happy are traveling in direction of the crowd too. They hope the Salamander is Igneel, as they doubt a Fire Dragon would be anyone but him.

The Salamander shows himself. Every female in the crowd seems captivated by his appearance, Lucy as well. When Natsu comes within the circle to look for him, he is disappointed, as this Salamander is not the one he was looking for. He leaves, and a bunch of girls attack him, ordering to be more kind to the "Salamander". He offers an autograph to Natsu, but Natsu doesn't want it, much to the girls' chagrin. "Salamander" then flies away, inviting everyone to his boat, where a party will be held.

Lucy invites Natsu and Happy to lunch with her, since it was their interruption that broke the spell. "Salamander" was using a Charm spell whose Magic breaks once the victim knows what is happening. She tells Natsu that she is a Mage herself, even though she hasn't joined a guild yet. Guilds are places where Mages gather to share information and take jobs, so she wants to be in one, in order to be called a full pledged Mage.

She is confident that once she joins one, she will be able to take jobs and get paid. Lucy then asks Natsu who they were looking for, and Natsu replies that it is Igneel, the Salamander, although he doesn't look like a salamander. He doesn't because he is a Dragon. Lucy is shocked to hear this that even in the world of Magic, Dragons are extremely difficult to meet. She makes them realize that a Dragon wouldn't be in the middle of a town, much to Happy's and Natsu's shock.

She pays and then leaves. When she turns back, she finds them kneeled over, thanking her for her kindness. They say that payment was not needed for the food, as they weren't trying to save her, and Natsu wants her to have "Salamander's" autograph. Lucy responds that no one would want that.

In the park Lucy is reading Sorcerer Magazine. She finds some information on Fairy Tail and sees a photo shoot of Mirajane Strauss, a Mage of Fairy Tail, wondering herself how does one become a member of said guild. "Salamander" suddenly comes out of the bushes, and tells her he is a member of Fairy Tail, and he invites her personally to his party. This way, he buys her mind and even goes as far as to tell her that he will talk to the Master to get her in. Lucy happily agrees, and they decide to meet at the party.

In the evening, Natsu and Happy are watching Salamander's ship, when they hear some girls talk about him as a member of Fairy Tail. Natsu is angered by this, and they decide to go to the party. There, Lucy is having a toast with Salamander, and he offers to give her some drink. However, Lucy notices a Magic, called Sleep Magic, and confronts him about it. Being discovered, Salamander brings out his men, all carrying unconscious women. He refers to the girls as his merchandise, and Lucy grabs her keys, but Salamander knocks them out of her hands. He catches them, and throws them into the sea.

Crying, Lucy loses faith in Fairy Tail and tells Salamander he is the worst kind of Mage. Natsu then barges in, and Lucy is taken away by Happy, who can fly. Salamander attacks, but Happy evades everything, and then runs out of Magic and falls into the ocean.

Meanwhile, Natsu is getting beaten by Salamander's men, because of his motion sickness. Lucy, who found her keys in the sea, summons Aquarius, the Water Bearer, one of the strongest spirits she had. She explains her powers as a Celestial Spirit Mage, which allows her to summon spirits from an alternate dimension. She orders Aquarius to blast the ship to the shore, but Aquarius has other plans. She calmly tells Lucy that the next time Lucy drops her keys, she will kill her, and loads her urn with water, then shoots.

The water takes the ship to the shore, but Lucy and Happy are caught in the wave. When asked why she was caught in the wave as well, Aquarius states she was aiming at Lucy, not the ship, and she "failed" by destroying it. She then asks not to be summoned, as she will be having a vacation with her boyfriend.

Back to the ship, Natsu is no longer sick, rather he is angered. He reveals himself to be a Mage of Fairy Tail, and they should not pretend to be him. One of the sailors refers to Salamander as Bora, revealing his true identity as Bora the Prominence. Natsu then goes face to face with him, and is hit with fire, which he eats. Happy explains that flames don't work on Natsu, and Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar on everyone, which makes them realize that he is the true Salamander.

Happy explains that his lungs breathe fire, his scales dissolve flames, and his claws wrap in flames… this Magic makes the user's body turn into a Dragon's, an ancient kind of Magic, one that was taught to Natsu by Igneel. Using his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, he blows Bora away, and along with it, a part of the city. When the guards come to take him, he grabs Lucy and runs, telling her to come with him, in order to join the guild, and the three of them run towards Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

In Era, the Magic Council's headquarters, the council is having a discussion about the Fairy Tail Guild and its destructive nature. The majority of the Council thinks that the members of Fairy Tail are idiots, with the exception of Siegrain, who apparently likes them. Eventually the Council is left with a dilemma since Fairy Tail is destructive, but at the same time a strong and competent Guild. For the time being, the council opts to leave them be.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy arrive at Fairy Tail and Natsu immediately kicks the door open while screaming to everyone that they've returned. The Mage who had informed Natsu of the appearance of "Salamander" (who Natsu thought was Igneel, but was actually Bora) in Hargeon Town immediately shouts at him, commenting on the damage he caused to the town. Natsu responds by kicking him across the hall while shouting to him that the Salamander they found was fake.

The Mage that was kicked then screams that it wasn't his problem and in the blink of an eye, a fight throughout the whole guild is raging. Gray Fullbuster is introduced as the Mage with extreme stripping problems while he goes to beat Natsu up but is stopped by Cana Alberona, who is presented as the ultimate drinker of Fairy Tail. She points out that Gray has stripped again.

Elfman Strauss and Loke, other members of the guild, enter the fight too. Mirajane Strauss is also introduced while Lucy points out that the guild does not have one single sane person.

"Shut the hell up!"

Everyone immediately stopped and turned. Their was a girl about 10 years old with pinkish redish hair that kind of resembles Natsu. Natsu smiled and ran over to her, he placed his hand on her head.

"Hey sis what's up" Natsu laughed

"Annoying" she mumbled

Aika Dragneel, Natsu's little sister, her hair turned out to be more red while Natsu's is more pink. Dispite her young age she often drinks with Cana and is quite fiery like her older brother. While her brother is 18 she is only 10.

"Woah she's like a little Natsu" Lucy commented

"That's Aika, she's Natsu's little sister, she's really cute" Mira explained smiling

Makarov, Fairy Tail's Guild Master came in, using his Giant Magic. Crushing Natsu under his foot when Natsu attempted to start another fight, Aika just laughed at her brother.

Makarov sees Lucy and transforms himself back to his original form as a small old man. He greets Lucy then jumps up on the second floor of the building. From there, he shows the angry reports from the Council about them, but then decides to burn them and throws them at Natsu to eat, stating that they shouldn't be afraid of those watchful eyes from above while Fairy Tail cheers.

Lucy later gets her Fairy Tail stamp to confirm that she is an official member and goes to show it to Natsu who is standing in front of the request board with Aika and Happy looking for a job.

He overhears Romeo Conbolt (the son of Macao Conbolt) talking to Makarov about his father not coming home for a week, but Makarov suggests that he should go home and wait patiently for him to come home because Macao can take care of himself. Natsu hits the request board and quietly goes after Macao with Aika following behind.

Lucy wonders why Natsu became so upset and Mirajane explains that Natsu probably saw himself in Romeo. Mirajane also tells Lucy about Natsu's life.

Long ago, when Natsu and Aika were children they were discovered by a red dragon. Mira further explains that the dragon was their foster father who decided to take them in. He taught Natsu about languages, culture and even magic. Aika was too young to do much so she wasn't able to learn like Natsu.

But one day, the dragon left them and never returned. Lucy realizes that the dragon was Igneel, and Mirajane tells her that Natsu lives for the day to see Igneel again, right now Natsu's greatest treasure is his little sister.

Later, Lucy and Natsu are sitting in a wagon on the way to the mountain where Macao was supposed to do his job, Aika was there too but she was glaring at Lucy. On the way there, Natsu gets motion sick again as did Aika. The wagon later stops and the driver explains that he cannot go any further into the mountain. Lucy complains about the storm and low temperature of Mt. Hakobe

"Then you should've just stayed at the guild" Aika said annoyed, she really didn't want Lucy to be there.

Lucy calls one of her spirits, Horologium, to encase her and keep her warm. They can't hear Lucy so Horologium translates for her. She asks why Macao would take a job that involved going to these mountains. Natsu explains that these mountains were inhabited by powerful creatures that Macao had to fight off, called Vulcans.

Natsu screams for Macao, but a Vulcan ambushes him. The Vulcan then senses the smell of Lucy and happily kidnaps her. Aika laughed clearly happy.

The Vulcan puts Lucy in his cave and starts to dance around her. After a while, Lucy's spirit disappears as he can only protect her for a limited amount of time, however Natsu comes to the rescue but slips on the ice, which Aika comes behind him and says that's a pathetic entrance. Natsu asks the Vulcan where Macao is and the Vulcan points at a hole in the wall.

Natsu goes to take a closer look but instead gets kicked down the mountain by the Vulcan. Lucy screams after him and calls out another spirit, Taurus. The first thing he does is point out that Lucy has a nice body and then goes to fight the Vulcan for Lucy, but before he can inflict any damage, Natsu comes back and kicks him in the face, causing Taurus to fall unconscious as Natsu thought that he was another monster.

"You didn't even do anything" Natsu said pointing at Aika

"Did I really need to?" Aika questioned

"Good point" Natsu shrugged

The Vulcan takes Taurus' axe and fights Natsu with it. Natsu slips again and just barely manages to block a hit from the Vulcan's axe. melts the axe and then eats it to get more energy. He uses the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to finish the Vulcan off as Aika rubbed her arms. The Vulcan transforms back to a wounded Macao. Macao thinks that it's pathetic how he managed to take out nineteen Vulcans, but was Taken Over by the last one. However, Aika smiled and tells him that nineteen is surely a number he can brag about especially when Natsu had trouble just beating one.

Back in town, Romeo sits on stair steps while remembering the other boys teasing him for his dad and Fairy Tail about being Mages who sat around and did nothing all day but drink. He remembers that those bullies are the reason why he forced his dad to go out on a job.

As he cries tears of regret, he is interrupted by Natsu and Aika shouting his name and a happy reunion between Macao and Romeo takes place. Romeo yells his joyous thanks to Natsu, Aika, Happy and Lucy for bringing his dad back home.

Aika smiled and went closer to Natsu. Natsu returned the smile, he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She laughed and looked at the sky as the sun set. Just another day in the Fairy Tail guild.

 **Name: Aika Dragneel**  
 **Age: 10**  
 **Family: Natsu Dragneel(older brother) Igneel(foster father)**  
 **Hair color: red/pink**  
 **Eye color: black**  
 **Magic: Fire**


	3. Chapter 3

In her new apartment, Lucy wakes up and begins her daily routines. As she enters her room, she sees Natsy and Happy sitting on the sofa. She quickly kicks the two into the wall and begins to lecture them about common courtesy. Natsu thinks that she is being a little harsh, but in the end doesn't seem to care much.

"What about Aika where is she?" Lucy asked kinda annoyed

"Aika didn't want to come, she doesn't like you" Happy answered

"What why" Lucy asked snapping out of her annoyed state

"Don't know" Happy said sharpening his claws on the walls

Natsu then snoops around Lucy's private papers, which gets him a kick in the face. Lucy makes a cup of tea and says that Natsu should go home, but Natsu quickly ignores this. He asks her about her Celestial Spirit keys.

Lucy shows him her current keys, a total of six, with three of the gold Zodiac while three of them are the ordinary silver keys. She introduces each key to them while explaining the difference between the silver and the gold keys.

Lucy then remembers that she hasn't made a contract with her newly-bought Celestial Spirit, Nikora, and allows the two to watch her make a contract with it. She then summons Nikora, the Canis Minor, who is a small white bear-like creature with a pointed nose.

Natsu and Happy think that it is utterly ridiculous, but Lucy thinks that it's cute and explains that it doesn't take much energy to call out and therefore is popular as a pet. Natsu sits down and continues drinking his tea while Lucy makes up a contract with Nikora, asking for the days which Nikora can be summoned.

Natsu thinks that it looks easy, but Lucy explains that the contract is very important and that a Celestial Spirit Mage never breaks a promise. She then comes up with the name Plue for Nikora, which both Natsu and Happy consider weird.

Plue makes gestures and movements that no one but Natsu understands. Natsu then observes Lucy for a while and asks her to form a team with him. Lucy thinks that it is a great idea and Natsu says that he already has a job picked.

Lucy doesn't mind and takes the poster from Natsu. She reads the contract and discovers that they get 200,000 jewl just for stealing a certain book. As she reads on, she discovers that the person they are going to steal from is a perverted old man who is recruiting blonde maids. Lucy realizes that she has been tricked, while Natsu reminds her that Celestial Mages never break a promise.

"Why dont you use Aika!" Lucy shouted

"But Aika doesn't have blonde hair" Happy said

"But she's small and cute!" Lucy shouted

Meanwhile back at the guild, Team Shadow Gear are looking for the request about stealing a book but Mirajane informs them that Natsu already took it. Levy is disappointed with herself, but Makarov tells her that it was better that she did not take the job since the reward has been raised to 2,000,000 jewl much to everyone's surprise.

They heard a cup shatter and everyone looked over to Aika. She was drinking with Cana and broke her cup, the angry look in her eyes were replaced with sad tearful eyes. Grey sat down next to her and rubbed her head.

"Hey it's ok Aika, why don't we go on a job together" Grey suggested, Aika whiped her eyes and nodded

The guild smiled as Grey and Aika went to the board to look for a job to do. Mira pointed out a job to retrieve a stolen gem, Grey and Aika decided it would be a good job suited for two people.

Elsewhere, Team Natsu (Natsu, Lucy, and Happy) is making their way to Shirotsume Town. As soon as they arrive in the destination, Natsu gets hungry and suggests they eat at a restaurant, but Lucy apparently has something else to do so she leaves Happy and Natsu at the restaurant.

While Natsu and Happy are eating, Lucy comes back in a maid outfits. Natsu and Happy are shocked since they only meant the maid issue as a joke. Lucy overhears them and gets annoyed.

The group later arrives at the house of their client, Kaby Melon. Kaby explains that Everlueis the one who has the book at the moment and he says that he wants the book destroyed. They are shocked when they hear the news that the 200,000 reward has been upped to 2,000,000 . When asked by Lucy why he wanted the book destroyed, Kaby simply replies that he cannot allow the book to exist.

Lucy, in her maid outfit, stands at the gate to the mansion when a giant maid comes up from the ground, saying that Lucy must be here due to her master's request for maids.

Everlue himself pops up after the giant maid to inspect Lucy, but he rejects her on the grounds that she is ugly. Lucy goes back to Natsu who's standing in the woods not far away. With their initial plan a failure, they decide to go with their next one, which means going in the mansion by force.

Not long after managing to sneak in, four of Everlue's maids attack them, but are scared off by the mask Happy picked up in a storeroom upon entering the mansion. The giant maid, Virgo, jumps on Natsu, but he counterattacks and she is defeated.

The group continues their search and finds the library where the book should be located. By accident,Natsu finds the book quickly and is ready to burn it when he gets stopped by Lucy who sees that the book is written by Kemu Zaleon and she states that she is a huge fan and has to read it. They are interrupted by Everlue who wants the book back. Lucy ignores him and begins to read the book.

Annoyed, Everlue calls out the Vanish Brothers just as Lucy discovers that the book holds a secret and runs away with it to know more. Everlue follows Lucy and Happy leaves to back her up while Natsu is left to fight the Vanish Brothers. He has some trouble with them at first as they are anti-fire specialists, but as soon as he gets to eat some fire he blows the entire mansion up, along with the Vanish Brothers.

Meanwhile Grey and Aika arrived at the neighboring Kingdom of Wales, most wizards there specialized in water magic. They went into the palace and bowed before the king, queen, and princess.

"Hello your majesties, we are the wizards from the fairy tail guild" Grey introduced

"A group of wizards tried to kidnap the princess but ended up taking her crown instead, the crown is very valuable and we fear that they might come back to take her" The king explained as Grey and Aika stood up

"Well Aika are you up for this?" Grey asked and she nodded happily

"Alright your majesty, I think I have a plan but you have to trust us and I'll need to borrow a couple things" Aika said smiling and the king and queen nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

With Lucy caught by Everlue, he orders her to tell him the secret of the book "DAYBREAK" and threatens to break her arms if she doesn't tell. However, Happy arrives and saves Lucy. They continue their fight until Everlue summons Virgo, who surprisingly appears with Natsu. Lucy, together with Natsu finish up the fight and come out victorious.

Unfortunately, all the holes that Everlue dug cause the mansion to give way and it collapses. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy make it outside and Natsu says that Lucy should be proud for destroying the mansion and keeping with the Fairy Tail tradition of causing mayhem.

They bring the book to Kaby Melon and Lucy says that she understands why he would want to destroy it - it is to protect his father's honor. Kaby admits the truth of Kemu Zaleon being his father and that he was angry at him for being gone for three years and never contacted his family. When his father came home, he swore to never write again and cut his writing hand off. He died soon after and Kaby's anger turned to remorse. This made him want to destroy the book to save his father's honor as a great writer.

He lights a match, but suddenly the wind blows it out, the book glows and the letters on the cover rearrange from "DAYBREAK" to read "DEAR KABY". Then all the other words start to change and Lucy reveals that the book was actually written for Kaby. Natsu tells Kaby that he doesn't owe them anything since their job was to destroy the book and they did not do it. Lucy protests, but Natsu tells her that it would damage Fairy Tail's good name if they took the money.

Besides, Kaby didn't have the money to begin with. He was just using the house to try and fool them. He is really an average man who just wanted to keep his father's honor intact. On the way back, Lucy continues to grimace, accidentally revealing that the papers Natsu found in her apartment are for a novel she's writing.

Aika came out of the bathroom and spinned in front of Grey happily. Grey smiled and nodded his head, he placed a crown on her head. Aika was in a black ballgown.

"Your hair color gives it away though" Grey said rubbing his head as Aika looked at him annoyed and crossed her arms.

Aika put on a Jacket and put the hood up to cover her hair. Grey nodded and the king led them to thr princess's room where Aika swapped places with the princess who went with her mother and father into a different room. Grey stood at the door pretending to be a guard to watch the "princess".

Aika sighed and watched Grey. The plan was for them to catch the thieves by Aika pretending to be the princess. Aika layed on the bed and pretended to fall asleep while Grey turned off the lights and hid in the shadows. After a couple hours they heard the window slowly open.

Aika kept her eyes closed, when she felt them grab her arm she quickly kicked them into the wall with her fire magic. One created a water line and Grey froze it. Aika created a wall of fire infront of the window to block them from leaving. Royal guards came in and took the crooks into custody.

The king and queen payed them before they went into town. With Aika's half of the money she bought new clothes. Grey approved of it before she bought it.

"Doesn't flame brain ever take you shopping?" Grey asked

"No, he usually buys food" Aika answered tying the bow in the back of her dress

"If you ever need to get away from him you know you can always come to me ok" Grey said placing his hand on her head

Aika smiled and nodded, Grey was always really kind to Aika. Natsu barely ever takes her on a job with him so she usually goes with Grey or Erza. Erza usually takes her on simple missions for training purposes. Natsu hated the idea of Aika becoming a wizard and fighting. Grey and Erza think she has a lot of potential so they decided to go against Natsu's word and take her with them. They fight a lot because of that reason but Natsu can never yell at Aika.

Grey and Aika return to the guild to learn that Erza is returning. Aika happily goes and plays with Romeo while Grey decided to go find Natsu.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy (who's inside Horologium to ride in as they go through the swamp) are taking a shortcut to return to Fairy Tail when Natsu spots someone in the bushes. Natsu attacks it, but Gray comes out giving excuses as to why he was hiding. The two of them get into a fight and when things calm down, Gray tells them that Erza Scarlet is returning to Fairy Tail and they need to hurry up and return.

"Where's Aika, she's always with you" Natsu asked grabbing his collar

"Relax she's at the guild playing with Romeo" Grey said pushing him off

Natsu, Gray and Happy tell Lucy about Erza, how she is the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail and how she can split a mountain in half with one kick; which makes Lucy imagine Erza as a giant. On the way back, they are ambushed by a group of Mages who want to eat Happy, but Natsu and Gray quickly defeat them.

They tie them up to a tree and Natsu and Gray continue to argue. One of the captured Mages mentions something about "Lullaby", but a giant hand shadow pulls the tree underground along with the Mages who were tied to it.

Elsewhere, the citizens of Magnolia look on in amazement as a young woman in armor walks through town carrying a large horn.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu, Lucy, and other members of the Fairy Tail Guild need money, and are looking over the job board. Mirajane explains to Lucy the way the guilds work and the leadership breakdown from the Magic Council to the Guild Master League when Lucy asks about the regular meeting Makarov had gone to.

Mirajane adds that there were Dark Guilds that don't adhere to the rules and regulations of the regular guilds and they are often involved with criminal activities.

While Natsu and Lucy talk about getting a job as a team, Natsu ends up overhearing Mira talking to Grey about the job he and Aika went on the other day leading to Natsu and Grey fighting.

Erza Scarlet arrives in the guild, causing Natsu and Gray to start acting buddy-buddy all of a sudden as well as shocking the rest of the guild into propriety. Lucy is surprised by the sudden change in the atmosphere caused by Erza's presence. It seems it's because Erza is one of the strongest Fairy Tail Mages and has beaten both Natsu and Gray to a pulp before. Aika ran over to Erza and immediately hugged her.

"Erza" Aika smiled

"Nice to see your doing well Aika" Erza said patting her head

"Mhm" Aika nodded

Erza asks Natsu and Gray to help her on the next mission. They agree in order to stay in her good graces. Lucy also comes along at the insistence of Mirajane to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting all the time.

"No fair I wanna come" Aika whined

"No way" Natsu disagreed

"Of course you can" Erza said

"No" Natsu opposed

"She's not a baby Natsu" Grey argued

"Well I'm her big brother and i said no" Natsu said crossing his arms

"Natsu" Erza said angry

"Stop fighting, I'll just stay here" Aika said sitting down next to Cana as the team left her.

"I'm always getting left behind" Aika pouted

"Cheer up kid, Natsu just wants to protect you" Cana said handing her a cup

"Yeah but I'm a wizard too" Aika said looking down at her cup

"Just because your a wizard doesn't mean you have to fight" Levi said sitting down next to Aika

"Then why else would i have magic, what am i supposed to do with it then" Aika said

"Well you could always become a model" Mira suggested handing her a copy of Sorcerers Weekly.

"But I'm too young" Aika said putting her cup down and turning to a page of Mira's latest photoshoot

"So, I'd be happy to make you my intern, if Natsu doesn't want you fighting then I'm sure he wouldn't mind this" Mira smiled

"And you like dressing up don't you, when you model you get to wear tons of cute clothes" Levi added

"Yeah, alright thanks Mira, I'll think about it" Aika said

"Anytime" Mira smiled going back to work

Aika smiled, modeling would be fun and she would be interning under Mirajane so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. But what about her fire magic, should she really just give up on it just like that.


	6. Chapter 6

While Natsu, Erza, Grey, and Lucy are off on their mission Aika had decided to start going with Mirajane to photoshoots. Mira thought Aika would be embarrassed, watching Mira pose in her costumes, but instead Aika seemed to love it.

Today Mira got a call from the company telling her that they want to use Aika in a photoshoot. As soon as Aika came into the guild Mira hugged her and squealed happily. Aika smiled, but was confused. Aika laughed and pulled out of Mira's hug.

"What Mira?"Aika asked laughing

"They want you in a photoshoot" Mira squealed happily

"Really? That's great for you Aika" Levy said hugging her

"Me? Why?" Aika asked

"Don't know but I'm super excited, come on lets get going" Mira said pulling Aika out of the guild.

Aika was wondering what her brother and Grey were doing right now but she started thinking that she didn't care. She has her own battle to worry about right now, as long as they stay safe their's no need to worry.

When they got to set a man came over to them "Hello Ms. Dragneel I'm the photographer, let me introduce you to your partner"

"My partner?" She asked

"Yes. I will be pairing you up with someone for the photoshoot" he smiled

He waved to a blonde boy that looked a bit older then me and he came over.

"This is Daichi Realight he's going to be doing the photoshoot with you, Daichi this is Aika Dragneel, she's a new model count this as kind of as a test for her" The photographer introduced them

"Got it" Daichi replied

"N-nice t-to meet y-you" Aika bowed

Daichi laughed a bit and held out his hand "nice to meet you too Aika"

Aika stood up and shook his hand, they smiled at eachother. Aika and him went their separate ways to get dressed. Mira helped Aika with her makeup.

After the photoshoot Mira and Aika walked back to the guild. They couldn't wait until the pictures came out. Mira was radiating with happiness while Aika was embarrassed.

"I thought you looked cute" Mira gushed

"It was embarrassing" Aika said blushing from embarrassment

"I'm sure Grey will think your cute~" Mira said

Aika's face turned dark red "w-what d-do y-you m-mean"

"Oh come on Aika, anyone could see that you have a crush on Grey" Levi said

"I-It's t-that o-obvious" Aika stuttered

"I think it's cute" Levy smiled

"It doesn't matter, he's too much older then me" Aika said eating a piece of cake

"Patients Aika, your time will come" Cana said taking a sip of beer

"You've got to get yourself a real man" Elfman said and Aika laughed

"Your time will come eventually Aika, don't worry" Loke said

"Thanks everyone" Aika smiled

The next day Mira got a early copy of Sorcerer's Weekly and she eagerly looked for Aika's picture. She squealed happily and everyone in the guild went to look. Aika was basically dying of embarrassment.

"It's so cute" Loke said

"Your adorable Aika" Levy said

"Perfect work of art" Reedus said

"Who's the boy?" Bisca asked

"His name is Daichi, he's a model for the company" Mira explained

"He was really cool, I hope that if I'm hired we get to be partners again" Aika said

"I'm sure you will kiddo" Loke said placing his hand on her head

"This sure was one heck of a battle, but I love the picture" Aika smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The Magic Council discusses the increasing number of Dark Guilds and contemplates ways to eradicate this problem. The conversation soon turns to Fairy Tail. Siegrain is thankful that Fairy Tail was able to take care of the Eisenwald incident, going as far as saying that if anything would have happened to the Guild Masters, it would have cost the Council's heads.

This obviously irritates some members of the Council, who direct the conversation into Fairy Tail's destructive nature. They come to a decision to make them pay.

At Magnolia Town, Lucy is writing a letter to her mother. She reminisces about the Eisenwald incident and expresses her delight for being part of Fairy Tail's strongest team. When she finishes writing, a half-naked Gray appears behind her. After she chastises him about trespassing and stripping in other people's homes, he reminds her of Natsu and Erza's promised battle, which Lucy had forgotten about. They leave together to watch the match.

When they arrive at the battlefield, the conversation soon goes into who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Gray and Elfman mention Mystogan and Laxus Dreyar, but definitely nominate Erza as the strongest female.

Aika came out of the guild, she saw Natsu and ran to hug him. When Natsu saw her he immediately smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you so much" she said

"I missed you too, don't worry, I beat up those bad guys" Natsu smiled

"Your so reckless" Aika said pulling away and going to hug Erza

"How was the battle?" Aika asked

"Same as always, would've been better if you were there" Erza said, Aika smiled and went off to the side.

She hugged Grey and he told her that Natsu and Erza was going to have a battle again. Aika bet that he would loose and Grey agreed.

Moments later, the fight begins, and Erza changes into her Flame Empress Armor, an armor that halves the effectiveness of flames. Natsu and Erza begin their fight, but a messenger of the Council interrupts the fight and arrests Erza. The rest of Fairy Tail retreats to the guild and are upset about the recent events, but conclude they cannot do anything against the council.

Natsu, having been transformed into a gecko and trapped in a glass, insists that they let him out and turn him back to his original form. Mirajane and Makarov don't let him out though, in fear that he'll do something stupid like fight against the Council. Aika sat at the bar next to Cana and sighed ignoring her big brother's attempts to get out.

Meanwhile, at the Fiore Branch of the National Council, Erza is greeted by a Thought Projection of Siegrain just before she enters the courtroom. They argue shortly and then Siegrain leaves, but not before reminding her to keep her quiet about the past for both of their sakes. Inside the court, Erza's prosecution begins.

Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy is now taking Natsu's side on the incident. She thinks they should leave immediately, but Makarov counters that no matter how fast they go, they won't reach her in time. At the same time, Natsu is still shouting to be let out, and Makarov asks him if he really wants to, which quiets him down.

Makarov then breaks the glass, and the gecko is shown to be Macao Conbolt, who "owed" one to Natsu. He had transformed himself into a gecko in order to pose as Natsu. The real Natsu has already left in order to pursue Erza. The Mages panic, but Makarov states that they will only patiently wait for the results.

"That's my big brother for you" Aika said flipping through a Sorcerer's weekly magazine

Erza is found guilty of the charges as witnesses claim that the culprit had been an armored female Mage. In those same moments, Natsu, dressed as an undertaking Erza, shows up and destroys half the courtroom. They are both escorted to the cells, where Erza tells Natsu that the arrest was just a show.

The Council convicted her in order to appear as if they actually enforce the law. She is momentarily mad at him, but later shows her appreciation for his thoughtfulness.

The next day, both Erza and Natsu return to the guild. Aika hugged them both. Natsu wants to continue the battle, but Erza isn't in the mood. When he charges in, she gets up and launches a punch right into his stomach, which makes him faint. The guild erupts in laughter, but suddenly everyone, except Makarov and Aika, gets drowsy and falls asleep. A cloaked figure enters the room, which is revealed to be Mystogan.

He takes a job from the board and departs after patting Aika on the head, waking everyone up afterwards. Because of Mystogan's nature of putting people to sleep when he's around, no one, but the Master and Aika knows how he looks like.

"How come Aika knows?" Grey askes

Laxus, on the second floor then interrupts by saying that he too knows what Mystogan looks like and that Mystogan doesn't put Aika to sleep because of something that happened a long time ago.

Laxus, just like Mystogan, is known as one of the strongest in Fairy Tail. Natsu wakes up (minutes after the others) and challenges Laxus to a fight. As he jumps to hit Laxus, the Master slams him down, saying that no one is allowed on the second floor except for the ones who have his permission. Laxus laughs, boasting that he's the strongest and won't lose to Erza or Mystogan.

Aika cracks her knuckles "would you like to test that"

"Now now Aika their's no need to fight" Laxus said

Some time later, Lucy asks Mirajane why the second floor is off-limits. She explains that there is where they keep their S-Class requests and that only a Mage of the same level can pick them up.

When she returns home, Lucy finds Natsu and Happy exercising in her room. She wants to kick them out, but they show her an S-Class request. Natsu and Happy are going, but Lucy doesn't want to. They leave and let the request onto the floor. She reads the request and finds that the reward includes one of the 12 Zodiac Gate keys.

Instantly changing her mind, she follows them willingly to go on the quest. At the guild, Mirajane tells the Master that an S-Class request is missing, causing Makarov to spit out his coffee in a delayed response.

"That's my brother for ya" Aika said

"You knew about this" Makarov asked

"No, I'm just saying he's the only one stupid enough to take one" Aika said before leaving with Mira.


	8. Chapter 8

When Fairy Tail speculates about who stole an S-Class Request from the Request Board, Laxus says that he saw a cat with wings take it, making the whole guild realize that the culprits are Natsu and Lucy. He states that since they took it without permission, they must be expelled when they returned, if they actually return.

Makarov orders Laxus to retrieve Natsu, but Laxus refuses, claiming that he has a job to do. When the master ask him who else has the power to force Natsu to return, Gray volunteers to bring back Natsu.

"I'll go too" Aika said

"No it may be too dangerous" Grey said

"Oh come on don't start now Grey" Aika whined

"Sorry Aika" Grey said patting her head and leaving


	9. Chapter 9

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy have all returned from the S-Class Request on Galuna Island and are greeted by Mirajane and Aika. Erza learns that Makarov is not there to punish the others for their actions.

"yeah he's not" Aika said cracking her knuckles making the boys look scared

"if you hit me your grounded" Natsu said seriously and Aika growled

Natsu, Gray, and Happy are now relieved while Lucy keeps wondering and worrying about the punishment everyone except her seems to know about. After Wakaba makes a comment that makes Natsu and Gray angry, they start fighting.

Later, Natsu notices a strange request on the request board. All they have to do is figure out the meaning of the ancient writing and they will earn 500,000 Jewl. Natsu recognizes the letters and reads it aloud. Suddenly a strange light engulfs him, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Loke.

After the light disappears, they all start acting strange and out of character. "Loke" runs out when he suddenly sees "Lucy". "Happy" later figures out what happened. They have switched minds and bodies.

Natsu is now in Loke's body while Loke is in Natsu's body. Gray is in Lucy's body while Lucy is in Gray's body. Erza is in Happy's body and Happy is in Erza's body. Everyone is shocked and confused. Makarov arrives shortly after and tells them that it is a spell and they must figure out a way to reverse it within thirty minutes of when it was cast or else they'll stay like that forever.

"Their's no way i'm sticking around for this" Aika said

"hey what's this?" Natsu asked taking a picture out of Lokie's pocket

Lokie tried to take it from him, but Natsu moved out of the way. It was a picture of Aika, it looks like it was from a magazine. Was his sister a model for sorcerer's weekly?

"Aika, are you a model?" Natsu asked

"...you said you didn't want me fighting, and the more important question is why Loke had that in his pocket" Aika said

"Aika" Natsu said seriously

Aika laughed "ok i'm sorry big bro, but I can't take you seriously while your in Loke's body"

Loke, still in Natsu's body, then goes out wandering the streets and sees two girls and goes up to them to ask them out, but they run away. When he wonders why, he sees that he is drooling fire and begins to panic, quickly returning to the guild.

They are informed by Makarov that Changeling also switches the people's Magic. Some of the switched Mages try to use the Magic of the body they're inhabiting, but they aren't successful as when Happy attempts to requip into a "cool armor", he ends up getting a fishing swimsuit while Lucy drools ice and Natsu can't sense Loke's Magic.

"I can't take much more of this" Aria sighed

Levy, Jet, and Droy arrive and Levy offers to help undo the spell. They are happy and excited and believe that she can break the spell. As Jet and Droy cheer her on, she tries to read up and discover a cure. With Levy having trouble, the group becomes convinced that they should prepare for the worst and that they'll be the crappiest team in Fairy Tail.

Aika laughed and went to drink with Cana. Now her brother can't boss her around if he has no way to enforce what he says. In Loke's body Natsu's not scary anymore, well.. not that she was scared of him to begin with or anything...

After several false hopes, Levy thinks that she has finally found it and reads the spell backwards. A bright light shines throughout the guild. When the light fades, Lucy and Gray are back to normal, thanks to Levy.

However, the others are still the same. Even worse, Mirajane and Makarov have switched bodies along with Elfman and Cana. Jet and Droy have also switched places, though it doesn't make that much of a difference with them. As everyone panics, Levy exclaims that these proportions are out of her league. Aika laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Team Natsu is cheerfully returning from a mission, because it went very well. Lucy asks why the others came along, since the request was hers, and Natsu responds, saying that they were the strongest team. He however, forgets to mention Lucy in the strongest team roster, which makes her angry.

On their way, a lot of the townspeople of Magnolia are looking at them empathetically, whispering that they probably haven't seen it yet. When they finally reach the guild building, they find it torn apart by metal rods, surging out of the center. Mirajane meets them, and discloses it was Phantom Lord.

"Where's Aika, is she ok?" Natsu asked quickly

"Follow me" Mira said

She directs them to the basement, once the storage room, where Natsu asks the Master why nothing was being done, and Erza agrees with Natsu, but Makarov brushes their words off. Mirajane says the attack happened in the middle of the night, so no one was hurt and Makarov uses this fact to make Phantom Lord look even punier that it is. Natsu isn't convinced, and Mirajane confesses the real reason why they aren't counterattacking; it is utterly forbidden by the Council.

"Where's Aika?" Natsu asked angry

"Natsu" Aika ran over from the back and hugged him

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked hugging her

"mhm, just a bit scared" Aika nodded

Natsu sighed in relief "thank goodness"

Lucy returns home, only to find the entire team in her house. They say that in this time of war, it's best to stay together, so she yields to the demand. She looks around, Aika wasn't there. She knows Aika isn't part of the team, but still she didn't think Natsu would leave Aika alone.

"Hey where's Aika?" Lucy asked concerned

"She didn't want to come" Erza said

"Aren't you worried about her Natsu?" Lucy asked

"of course I am, I don't want anything happening to her" Natsu said seriously

"But their's no need to worry because she's with Levi and the rest of team shadow gear" Grey said reassuringly

"thank goodness" Lucy said

They make themselves comfortable, and after some bickering, they settle down and chat. Erza proclaims that since they will be living together, she tells the boys to take a bath as she refuses to sleep in the same room with them sweating. The boys lazily refuse. Erza then decides, in a calm, happy and laid-back tone, that three of them could bathe together like they did when they were younger which embarrasses them.

Erza explains about the guilds' other skirmishes. She says however, that it never amounted to anything more, and after Gray's mention of them, Lucy inquires about the Ten Wizard Saints. Erza explains it is a title of great prestige, bestowed by the Council's Chairman. Makarov and Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Master, are both considered such, and so is Siegrain.

The discourse then turns to the guilds' brute force, with Erza saying that they are on par. The Masters are also approximately the same level, but Phantom has the Element 4, an elite team of four S-Class wizards and Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer who is responsible for the destruction of the Guild headquarters. Lucy realizes that if he is an Iron Dragon Slayer, then similar to how Natsu eats fire, this Dragon Slayer can eat iron.

In the Phantom Lord's hall, Gajeel is eating iron when is interrupted by an ally, whom he punches away. Jose comes and congratulates Gajeel on his progress. Gajeel says that the "trash" won't react from just that, so he left an extra present. Jose is delighted, but remind him to keep "that person" alive.

The next morning, at the South Gate Park, the team finds Levy, Jet, Droy, and Aika chained to a tree, beat up and signed with the Phantom mark. Upon his arrival, Makarov is beyond furious and declares war on Phantom Lord. They quickly get them off the tree, Natsu ran over and held Aika. He was beyond furious, he knew he should've kept Aika with him.

Lucy is left behind to tend to the wounded, and remembers the first time she met Levy. They click instantly, so much so that Lucy promises her to be the first to read her novel. Tears roll down her cheek and promises not to forgive whoever did this. Aika's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Aika" Lucy said going over to her

"where's Natsu" Aika asked

The guild arrives at Phantom Lord, Natsu blows up the door, and the battle officially begins. The Fairy Tail Mages quickly gain the upper hand, with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Cana, Happy and especially the Master being in the first line of attack. Makarov soon leaves to fight Jose, and the fight seems to be in Fairy Tail's hand.

Gajeel and the Element Four however, are nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, at Magnolia, Lucy is walking with Aika when rain starts to fall. Juvia and Sol appear in front of Lucy. She gets ready to fight, and is about to use her keys, but Juvia locks her, using her Water Lock spell.

Aika was shaking badly. Juvia created a water bubble around her head and she fell to the floor. Her vision darkened as her lungs filled with water. This was it, she was going to die. She thought of Natsu as everything went black.

Back at Phantom Lord, the battle rages and Fairy Tail still has the upper hand, but when Makarov is out of sight, Gajeel enters the fight, and Natsu was ready to fight. Nobody hurts his sister and gets away with it. But Natsu had no idea what was waiting for him back in Magnolia.


	11. Chapter 11

Gajeel joins the fight, and as soon as he does, he takes down Nab. Elfman confronts him, but suddenly Natsu cuts their fight short. Though Elfman starts to tell Natsu that he can't interrupt their fight, he nonetheless relents. Elfman remembered that Natsu's not only fighting for the guild, but for his sister as well.

Natsu, at that moment fueled by anger, has the upper hand in their battle, but Gajeel is strong and bounces back. They fight ferociously, but it is obvious that they aren't fully invested in the fight. The ground begins to shake, and everyone from Fairy Tail understands that Makarov's Giant Wrath is being used while he goes looking for Jose.

At the highest point of the building, Makarov finds Jose, who is quiet and playful. Makarov attacks him, only to find out it is just a Thought Projection. Jose had abandoned his guild in fear of a cataclysm happening because of a battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints. Jose reveals to have kidnapped Lucy, and Jose asks Makarov whether he knows who Lucy really is.

He warns Jose not to touch Lucy, but Aria appears behind Makarov and drains every ounce of Magic Power from him. Makarov falls to the bottom floor, and at this sight, the Fairy Tail members lose their fighting spirit while the Phantom Lord Guild members regain their confidence. The battle quickly deteriorates and Erza orders a retreat. No one wants to leave, but she persuades them to.

While leaving, Natsu hears Gajeel and Aria chat about Lucy's kidnapping, and quickly takes a hostage himself, in order to learn where Lucy is. The Phantom Lord member doesn't want to speak, but Natsu engulfs him in flames. He tells Natsu of their headquarters, and Natsu goes there immediately.

Lucy awakens, bound and left in a prison. Jose Porla arrives and the two have a conversation. Jose offers her better conditions, but Lucy wants to know about the reason of Phantom's attack on Fairy Tail. Jose states that it's just a passing effect, and tells her that it was actually her father who ordered her kidnapping, and the destruction of Fairy Tail is just an added bonus.

Lucy is devastated to hear this, and screams that she will never go back. She demands to be released because she has to go to the bathroom. Jose thinks its just a trick and laughs, but when she insists, he gives her a bucket. Lucy pretends to strip, and when Jose turns around, she kicks him in his genitals. He is instantly incapacitated, and Lucy tries to leave, but then sees she is kept in a sky prison.

Unwilling to go home, she jumps off the sky prison while saying that she had heard his voice. She screams Natsu's name and when she is about to reach the ground, Natsu catches her. Natsu then bickers with Happy, on whether to go home or not, and in this moment Lucy starts to cry, telling him it is her fault all this happened.

However, she still wants to be on the guild, because she loves it. Natsu puts Lucy on his back and they leave. Up on the sky cell, Jose, still in pain, swears vengeance on Lucy, and shows his true face, one of pure evil. Suddenly Lucy made a worried and scared sound.

"What's wrong Lucy" Natsu asked

"Aika, she was with me when i got kidnapped, before i went unconscious I saw them putting a water bubble around her head so she couldn't breath" Lucy said worried

Natsu became angry and started running back to the guild with Happy following.

"She better be alive or I swear they're all dead!" Natsu shouted


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray watch in amazement as the Sky Labyrinth is formed in the sky. They are about to leave when Erza says that Wendy is still missing and they cannot leave without her. Elfman shows up, saying that he will step in as a replacement for Wendy and carries all his teammates to the labyrinth. Erza orders Happy and Lisanna from afar to search for Wendy and Carla. Lisanna agrees and Happy wishes them good luck. All the teams head confidently to the Labyrinth to begin the race.

The rules of the Sky Labyrinth are then explained by Mato. The first eight teams to pass are going to participate in the proper Grand Magic Games. They are free to use Magic and anybody who steps out of the zone is immediately disqualified. Mato interjects that the organizers will take no responsibility for deaths during the event. Erza plans their strategy by saying that they should head east, since the arena is located there.

Lucy proceeds to summon Pyxis and finds out where east is located, but Erza points out that she had brought along a compass herself. Lucy and Pyxis, disappointed, sulk in the corner and Lucy thanks Pyxis for its work. As they head east, Natsu wonders why he is not feeling sick at all. A screen appears with Mato in it, explaining that the place is treated with Magic so that people with fear of heights or motion sickness can compete fairly.

Team Fairy Tail opens a door, which leads to a long corridor looking like an optical illusion. Lucy wonders how far it goes, and Natsu races ahead to open a door, which leads to a dead end and Natsu almost falls. Elfman catches him and reprimands him to watch where he is going. Erza thinks that it would be a good idea to map the maze as they go.

Outside, Romeo and Nab are shocked to find out that Wendy and Carla are missing. When Romeo inquires what happened to Natsu and the others, Lisanna says that Elfman suddenly filled up for her, and a frustrated Romeo wishes he could have been there so that he could have joined Natsu and the others instead of Elfman. Lisanna instructs them to split up and, through Warren's telepathy, stay connected to find out if somebody finds Wendy and Carla.

Back at the Labyrinth, Team Fairy Tail is working to make a map for themselves. Suddenly, Natsu and Erza hear a group of people arguing, and soon they find out that they belong to Team Twilight Ogre. Their opponents see them and insult them for showing up. Thibault says that since Magic is allowed, fighting can take place and the two teams get ready to duel. Natsu, Gray and Elfman step up and easily defeat Team Twilight Ogre.

Suddenly, the Labyrinth starts rotating, which surprises everyone participating. Natsu, Lucy and some other Mages fall down as the rotation of the Labyrinth takes place. Outside, Lisanna and Happy notice people falling out of the maze, and hope that Natsu and the others will be okay. Back at the rotating maze, Elfman catches Natsu and Lucy, claiming that they don't need Happy since they have a man with them.

One of the defeated members of Twilight Ogre drops a piece of paper he was holding. Erza studies it and concludes that it is a map. Gray says that it is a stroke of luck since it will make their own map more accurate. Thibault asks for the map back, but Erza refuses and kicks him out of the game. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Elfman then realize that they finally understand how the elimination round works.

Outside, Mato watches the Mages falling out of the Labyrinth and says that the competition has finally revved up to high gear and it is going to be even crazier from now on. Back at the maze, Team Fairy Tail fights other teams to get their own maps.

They realize that this is more of a battle than a race, and that's what they are best at. Elfman comments that he can't read it, and Gray tells him that Lucy can take care of the map pieces. Lucy is up for the challenge and they continue fighting, until the maze starts rotating again, but this time the Fairy Tail Mages are prepared for it.

Outside, Max meets up with Warren and Alzack, and Warren asks Max if he has found anything. Max says no, since it is pretty late and they have no clue about where they should look. In another part of the city, Lisanna asks Warren if they have found them yet. Warren states that they have searched most of Crocus but their efforts were unsuccessful, but then Happy suddenly remembers that Wendy and Carla were supposed to go sightseeing. Lisanna deduces that they must have gone to the palace, and so the two head to it.

Meanwhile, Lucy lays out all the maps and says that since the maze has rotated a lot, heading east would be a waste of time. Erza says that her compass is also confused, since the needle does not point toward any direction and is spinning instead. Lucy says that this is the moment she was waiting for, and she summons Pyxis one more time.

She tries to encourage it to show east and, after she convinces it, Pyxis obliges and points to the direction of east. The maze spins yet again and all of them fall towards the upside down city. As they lie around, Erza scolds them, saying that the race is still on, so they should hurry. As they follow a path, the city turns into an ocean and they notice that the sky is cracked to reveal a wall. They realize that they are nearing the end of the path which is the goal.

Elsewhere, Happy and Lisanna reach the palace, Mercurius. They approach the guards, who block the exit and ask what they want at the palace so late at night. They explain that they are looking for someone who was supposed to enter the elimination round, and the guards let them in because the King is looking forward to the Grand Magic Games.

At another part of the city, Warren is shocked that the guards let them in. At the palace gardens, Lisanna thinks that they should split up and Happy agrees. Warren, along with Max and Alzack, hurries over to the palace.

At the Labyrinth, Mato applauds Team Fairy Tail for being able to reach the goal. Lucy asks if they were first place, but Mato says that they were eighth place, barely making it, and the group is shocked by this news.

"Then what team was first?" Natsu asked

"Team Shadow Hunter" he said pointing to a group of 3.

"They're an exception to the rules, they're a group of 3" he explained

"The guy with Red hair is Kai Yukio" Mato said

Kai had red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a vest that showed his chest, he's like grey but at least he has a vest on. The vest is black and has fire designs on it. He was wearing jeans and sneakers. He also had black fingerless gloves.

"The one with blonde hair is Daichi Realight" Mato said

Daichi had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and sneakers.

"The last member is that girl, Aika Dragneel" Mato said

"Aika" Natsu shouted

She turned around, omg what happened to her. She had long pink hair, red lipstick, red nails, Red long sleeved top that showed her stomach and some cleavage. With a very short red skirt and black boots.

"Do i know you?" Aika asked

"It's me Natsu, your older brother" Natsu said walking up to her

"I don't have a brother" she answered, Natsu tried to hug her but she moved out of the way

"Don't touch me you filthy fairy" Aika said

"Aika doesn't want anything to do with you" Daichi said

"Hey were't you the kid that did photo shoots with Aika?" Erza asked

"Yes I am, I didn't want to be apart of my sister's guild so after a few days I left together with Aika to find our own guild to call our family" Daichi said

"they stopped at my town, I was an orphan and my guild never payed any attention to me, after i met Daichi and Aika I decided i would go with them" Kai said

"we finally found a guild that welcomed us, they were a dark guild but everyone had the warmest hearts" Aika said smiling

"What magic do you guys have?" Lucy asked

"I'm a fire mage" Daichi said

"so am I" Kai added

"and I'm a blood mage" Aika said

"all of our magic powers are red, and like roses we don't look that strong but your blood can still be drawn from our powerul thorns" Daichi explained

"hold on, Aika's a blood mage!?" Grey shouted

"I thought she was a fire mage" Lucy said

"so did I" Natsu agreed

"wait ...what''s a blood mage?" Lucy and Natsu asked

"A blood mage is a mage that can easily learn how to use any type of magic while maintaining their own special magic that..." Erza explained not knowing how to finish

"that let's her use her own blood to attack others" Grey finished

"Aika, you don't remember me?" Natsu asked sadly

"nope" Aika said

"what about the rest of us?" Grey asked

"all i remember is the faint memory of what used to be my family" Aika replied walking away with her team

"Her hair looks more like yours now Natsu, she's gotten really pretty"Lucy said

"Yeah" Natsu agreed sadly

At the gardens, Lisanna and Happy are in the middle of searching until a hologram of Mato appears, informing the city that the elimination round is over and the eight teams are chosen and will be announced in the opening ceremony. While searching, Lisanna finds Happy staring at something. She gets closer and finds out that it is Wendy's bag. As they rush off to find them, a small creature is on the lamppost, staring at them and smirking.

They then say via telepathy to Warren that they have found Wendy and Carla unconscious. Lisanna notices that even though they look uninjured, she can't feel any Magic Power coming from them. Wendy then wakes up and Happy asks her what happened. After a few efforts, she finally gets up, although her vision is still blurry, and asks what happened to her, but Lisanna and Happy reply that they don't know.


	13. Chapter 13

The Lacrima is reaching its full potential. Neither Natsu Dragneel nor Totomaru seem to get the upper hand since both of their abilities make the other's ineffective. Natsu then pretends to hit him with fire, but in fact spits, and Totomaru retaliates by releasing stinky fire.

Natsu then gives up his fire and uses melee combat, but Totomaru has a Katana. Natsu then devises a plan; he expands his fires greatly, and using the Flames of Emotion, makes Totomaru unable to control them. He aims for the Lacrima and it is fortunately destroyed, making the cannon unusable. Natsu's victory inspires the other members of the guild and they reinforce their counterattack.

The Shade Troopers retreat and the guild changes its appearance. The towers change into feet and a robot is created. Technically, the guild is moving, so Natsu's motion sickness is activated. Jose Porla speaks and suggests that the Fairy Tail Mages beg for forgiveness. Totomaru seizes this opportunity and gets ready to launch his strongest attacks on Natsu.

Gray intervenes and freezes him and then Elfman blows him away. Outside the robot is completing a Magic Circle, the one for Abyss Break. The guys have no choice other than to run and find the power source. At the Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane says that the circle will need about ten minutes to activate.

She learns that inside, besides Natsu and Gray, there's also Elfman, which worries her. Cana tries to comfort her by saying that Elfman is a Fairy Tail Mage too. This doesn't make Mirajane any less worried, but Cana says that after the loss they suffered, Elfman tried to find a way to move forward. Mirajane wants to move forward too, so she gives in to Jose in Lucy's form, claiming to be her. Jose sees through it and Mirajane feels the real weight of her powerlessness.

Meanwhile, Elfman meets Sol of the Element 4. The two engage in battle and at the same time, Mirajane is kidnapped by Jose as punishment for attempting to deceive him. Her only hope of being released lies on the Mages inside to stop the giant.

Elfman and Sol fight, but Sol is obviously superior. He begins to remind Elfman of Lisanna's incident and uses a statue of Lisanna to block his attacks. This puts Elfman off and he tries to do a Full-Body Take Over, but Sol summons Lisanna statues and he loses his will to fight.

Sol seizes his chance and punches Elfman out the wall where he sees Mirajane being crushed by the giant. Sol pressures and belittles Elfman, threatening him with the sight of his older sister's demise and tries to put him on a state of eternal torture using his ultimate magic, Merci la Vie.

Elfman remembers the burial of his parakeet, and it was Lisanna who comforted him, even though he pushed her away. Then, he reminisces the moment before they went on the mission where Lisanna died. He tries to stop her from going on the mission, but the vision fades away.

Then, he sees himself as "The Beast" and the moment when the Beast killed Lisanna. Lisanna tried to make him reason, but The Beast had the control and by hitting her, the Beast provoked her death. The last memory is the one from Lisanna's grave, when both he and Mirajane ceased being what they were.

The transformation into a statue is almost complete, but Mirajane's words awaken Elfman. He remembers that he vowed not to see his sister cry again and attempts the Full Body Take Over, Beast Soul.


	14. Chapter 14

Elfman Takes Over the Beast. Sol is immediately intimidated by his strength and tries to justify his actions, but the Beast doesn't care. Their battle resumes, but now the Beast is winning. Sol is easily defeated and faints. The Beast then goes to Mirajane. She is fearful that Elfman's control has left him again, but this time, that is not the case, as Elfman saves and hugs her, then apologizes for taking this form. Mirajane comforts him, and the Take Over duo are once again safe.

Mirajane notices that after Sol's defeat, the Giant's chanting speed decreased. After giving it some thought, she concludes the Giant's power source is the Element 4. The Element 4 comprises four Mages each controlling one of the four main elements, the same elements that Abyss Break uses. If they are defeated, the chanting would stop and the threat of Abyss Break would be eliminated.

Natsu, meanwhile, has a plan. He believes that if he defeats Jose, the fight will be over. Happy scolds him based on the fact that Jose is just as strong as Makarov. Natsu thinks that no one is left to defeat him, so he has to, and this makes Happy think about the fact that Natsu's presence gives hope to everyone. They run into a hall and find Aria.

In the meantime, Gray encounters Juvia. It starts raining as soon as she approaches and after Gray boldly states that he will not forgive anyone who hurts his friends, Juvia blushes, bails on him, and gives up. She falls in love with Gray, which renders her unable to fight him.

However, the fight begins, albeit in an odd way. She tries to make Gray hers, so she locks him in water. Gray freezes it and releases himself. He hits Juvia with ice, but her body, made of water, recomposes itself. Juvia asks for Lucy Heartfilia, going as far as saying that she will make their master retreat, but Gray doesn't hear any of it. When he calls Lucy an ally, and worse, when he says he would give his life for one, Juvia is shocked to find a "Love Rival".

This makes her feral and the water she used boils. She attacks rapidly and Gray doesn't even have the time to create ice for counterattack. He is forced to retreat to continue looking for a way stop the giant, as he doesn't know the power source yet, but Juvia ambushes him. He is shot in mid-air, and so he jumps straight into Juvia's boiling water and freezes the whole stream as well as Juvia herself. He makes a "little" mistake, and out of embarrassment, releases her.

Juvia says she cannot harm him and tries to tell him she loves him, but Gray comments on the rain being gloomy. This makes Juvia remember about past relationships that were dissolved (partially) because of the rain. The rain that followed her turned her into a recluse and she unleashes all her anger on Gray, in the form of super hot water. She screams that Phantom Lord is the only one that accepted her, but Gray frees himself from the beam of water, and delivers the final attack on her, Ice-Make: Ice Geyser.

She precipitates and thinks she is facing her end as she falls down, but Gray saves her. By this act, she is so touched that the skies clear, and when Gray asks to restart the battle, she faints. The giant's speed is once again decreased. Mirajane and Elfman reach Gray and explain everything. With three of the Element 4 defeated, they go after Aria, the last one standing.

Elsewhere, Lucy and Reedus are staying in the safe house, when the ceiling crumbles. At the same time, Natsu is having difficulties with Aria, but he refuses to give up and the two continue their battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Aria has control of the battle and Natsu is left powerless by his Airspace Magic. Aria uses the same Magic on Natsu that he used on Makarov, but Erza intervenes. She is furious because she recognizes her Master's opponent, and Aria meets her in a fitting manner. He releases his eyes, which he keeps closed in order to contain his overwhelming Magic Power.

The Abyss Break is almost complete. Aria activates his Zero airspace, his strongest Magic that consumes life. Erza is offended by this kind of Magic, and charges in. She cuts her way through the airspace, and with her Heaven's Wheel Armor, incapacitates Aria. Abyss Break is finally stopped with the Element 4 defeated.

Meanwhile, Gajeel's team has reached Lucy. They quickly incapacitate Reedus, and seize Lucy. Loke interferes, but he is too worn out to fight. Gajeel feels something odd from him, and in a moment of Loke's weakness, defeats him. Jose is disappointed by the turn of events. He is delighted by Gajeel's kidnapping of Lucy, and makes it publicly known. He provokes all the Fairy Tail mages, and states that he will eradicate them.

The number of Shades increases. Jose himself joins the fight, and leaves Gajeel to guard Lucy. Aika sat not too far away from them thinking to herself. Fairy Tail was the guild that took her in since she was little, but only Gray and Erza believed in her power, but not all the time. She's not just a kid, she's also a mage and wants to be treated like one.

Downstairs, Erza wakes up, and tells Natsu to let his sleeping power awake. She states that he will be the one to surpass her, and sends him after Lucy; this statement fires Natsu up, more than ever before.

Makarov awakens. Porlyusica tries to make him stay, but he won't listen. He leaves to join the fight. Earlier in the day, she though she heard something; it was Makarov's power returning to him.

Erza is found by Gray, Elfman and Mirajane. They compliment her on her victory over Aria, but their celebration is cut short by an ominous presence. Jose is entering the room, and his Magic is one of pure evil. He engages them in battle, and quickly disposes of the guys and Mirajane.

Erza fight back, even in her weakened state. Jose is impressed, since she got hit by Jupiter, she shouldn't be standing, but Erza says that it is her friends who strengthen her heart. From her statement, Jose expresses delight in the fact that he will destroy her.

Gajeel is picking on a defenseless Lucy. He is scolded by his allies for this, but he states he is bored. Lucy then gets up, and belittles Phantom Lord and Gajeel. This makes him mad, and he hits her again. Lucy challenges Gajeel by telling him to kill her, and to make it more inviting, says that her Guild will chase him for eternity.

Gajeel takes a liking to this plan, and charges in, aiming to kill her. It is Natsu, who comes erupting from the floor, who stops him and saves Lucy. Gajeel noticed Aika hid, she didn't want to be seen by her brother which made Gajeel smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

The battle of the Dragons begins, and destruction ensues. Happy and Lucy both comment on Natsu Dragneel's anger, and say that they have never seen him in that state. He is furious by what Gajeel did to Lucy, so he attacks. At first, the battle is hand-to-hand, but Gajeel soon uses his sword.

Natsu evades it, and Gajeel turns his body into iron. He calls it Iron Dragon's Scales. His punch is formidable, as it bruises Natsu's hand. Natsu is at odds, and every time he tries to hit him, he ends up hurting himself. Natsu uses his Dragon Roar at the same time Gajeel does, and the result is a big explosion.

Natsu is severely wounded, but so is Gajeel. A big crack appears on his face. Natsu is fed up. He wants Gajeel to stop feeling him out, so they both become serious. Outside, all the Shade Troopers combine into a big ball of Darkness. Said ball is destroying the guild headquarters, and everyone is powerless to stop it.

Meanwhile, the battle of the Dragons rages, and both seem to be on par. The result is more destruction, and Gajeel plays dirty by eating some iron after they crash. This replenishes his strength, while Natsu is debilitated. Lucy has to find a way for him to eat, and her only option is to call Sagittarius, the one key she has left, and hope he can produce fire in any way.

He comes, wearing a horse suit, and Lucy is delighted. She asks if he can shoot fire, but Sagittarius answers that he can't. Natsu is then left powerless before Gajeel, who forces him to see his guild being destroyed. Natsu remembers the first time he and Aika came into the guild, and Makarov's explanation of the guild name. He remembers when Aika started talking. He then remembers the first time he met Gray and their very first fight.

Natsu also recalls the first time Erza beat him and her explanation on the guild's relationships. It is followed by memories of Lisanna and the time Erza forced him to learn how to read. Natsu also remembers the time he found Happy's egg, Lisanna's idea, and Happy's birth.

He remembers the day Lisanna left and never came back, her tomb, and lastly, the day he met Lucy, who would be one of his best friends. All the pain and suffering of the last few days flash before him, and he sees the building he thought of as his home become reduced to ruins.

He gets up, and walks towards Gajeel. Gajeel beats him down, and Happy cries that once he eats flames he will be able to fight. Sagittarius hears this and is able to help. He states that he cannot shoot flames by shooting an arrow, but he can help create them. He shoots his arrows at nearby machines which causes an explosion. Natsu feeds on the generated flames.

"I dont that that will be enough" Happy said

"If only Aika was here, she would be able to use her fire magic" Lucy said

"I don't have fire magic" Aika whispered to herself

Now, with Natsu's energy and power replenished, the final phase of the Dragons' battle begins. Gajeel shoots his Iron Dragon's Roar, but Natsu stops it with his bare hands. Natsu approaches Gajeel furiously, stating that picking a fight with Fairy Tail was the wrong thing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Natsu vows to avenge Fairy Tail on Gajeel Redfox for all the damage that he did. He hits Gajeel for everyone he harmed and for destroying his guild. Gajeel is severely beaten, but Natsu is exhausted too. The Phantom Lord Mages are flabbergasted by the events, unable to believe that Natsu defeated Gajeel.

"Gajeel, no" Aika mumbled

Erza Scarlet and Jose Porla are battling. Erza is holding on by sheer willpower, because her Magic is severely depleted. Jose expresses his jealousy towards Makarov, for the fact that he has Erza and for his strong guild, and wants to destroy everything and everyone for Makarov to feel despair when he wakes up. He then words his jealousy of Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Erza, and also Lucy Heartfilia, whose family had money.

He binds Erza with his Shades and shocks her with electricity. Erza then says that he is pitiful and tells him about Lucy's financial condition and relationships as a Mage of Fairy Tail. This leaves Jose a bit disappointed, but nevertheless, he tells Erza that he was planning to get the Heartfilia fortune by kidnapping Lucy. The war was never triggered by Lucy nor her father, but by Jose's own jealousy.

He gets ready to finish Erza, but not before showing her pitiful form to the rest of Fairy Tail. Fearing she will become a liability to the Guild, Erza moves one of her swords toward her back, ready to finish herself. Her actions are halted by a healing aura, one that dissipates Jose's Shades and the sky's clouds. Makarov enters the fight in his fullest glory. He and Jose get ready for their final battle, which would cause a cataclysm. Makarov doesn't care as long as it is for his guild's sake.

Porlyusica is standing in her cabin, feeling the deterioration in nature, commenting that nature is frightened because an ominous event is approaching. Mystogan then appears behind her, asking to have an apple. Porlyusica realizes that it must have been him who collected Makarov's Magic and sped up his healing process.

The flags of Phantom Lord rain down, and she realizes that he must have taken out all of Phantom's subdivisions by himself. Porlyusica wants him to pick up the flags, and she and Mystogan discuss the wickedness of people. Mystogan has different views from Porlyusica; he believes in the righteous light that accompanies all things.

The Wizard Saints' battle rages. Makarov orders Erza to leave, and she does, along with the others. The two use their abilities to the maximum and nature suffers from it. The two Magic are diametrically different; while Jose's is death and Darkness, Makarov's is healing and Light.

Makarov then comments on Jose's strength, and the fact that had he been a good role-model, he would have led the Magic World towards the future. Makarov then asks Jose to beg for mercy before he counts to three, but Jose is too blinded by rage to notice Makarov's strength.

Makarov then calls forth Fairy Law, and a gargantuan Magic circle is opened in Magnolia's sky. The light makes the shade soldiers disappear, and Erza recognizes what this light is: it is Fairy Law, a righteous light that slays the darkness.

It attacks only those whom the caster believes to be evil, so friends and foes are discerned. After the impact, a white haired Jose is shown, depicted as old, emaciated and frightened. As Makarov walks away, Aria appears with a gluttonous look on his face, but Makarov incapacitates him before he has the time to play his old tricks. With this, the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War ends; Fairy Tail emerges victorious.


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu asks Gajeel whom he learned his Dragon Slayer Magic from, and discovers that Gajeel learnt his Magic from Metalicana, the Iron Dragon. Gajeel then discloses the topic by saying that Metalicana left one day which Natsu, remembering from his own experience with Igneel, figures out the right time, which is seven years ago on the seventh day of the seventh month.

Gajeel is hopeful that Natsu knows his whereabouts, but in fact, Igneel, the Dragon who raised Natsu, left on the same day. They wonder why there was such a coincidence with the sevens, but have no answer. Natsu is annoyed when Gajeel states that he does not care about Metalicana anymore. The two bicker and conclude that they have to fight again one day.

"Still think you want to be apart of the guild Aika?" Gageel asked

"Aika?" Natsu asked, he then realized that he still never found her, he was thinking about Lucy

"Whatever" Aika said coming out from her hiding place

"You were here the entire time?" Natsu asked, Aika just looked away.

The guild is in ruins, but everyone is confident that they can rebuild it. Lucy keeps feeling culpable, but Makarov's words of love make her cry. Makarov thinks of the punishment from the Magic Council and is reduced to tears as well, but for very different reasons.

One week from the war, the guild is slowly rebuilding. The Rune Knights came and investigated, and found Fairy Tail "almost" innocent and Phantom Lord guilty. Lucy is telling these things to her mother in a letter and wonders if it was really her father's doing. She fears her father might do it again, a thought she cannot bear, but decides that she wouldn't let it happen.

The work is going on slowly, but everyone is having fun with it. Juvia has stayed behind, and made Gray a lunch box, which gets eaten by Erza and Natsu, much to her displeasure. Loke then comes with Lucy's Gate Keys and wants Gray or Natsu to give them to her, since he is hesitant to hand them over to her himself. He is shown to have an antipathy for Celestial Spirit Mages, or rather, a fear of them.

Aika kept at home. She said she didn't want to help rebuild the guild, she didn't feel well. Natsu just told her to rest and to feel better. He didn't think about anything else.

Gray, Natsu, Happy and Erza decide to visit Lucy at her apartment, but she is not there. Erza finds a note, while Happy finds the letters she wrote to her mom. They haven't been sent. Erza then reads the note, which says that she went home. They wonder why and decided to go after her.

Natsu ran home and grabbed his back, Aika sat on the couch reading a book "Natsu-"

"No time, i gotta go" Natsu said quickly leaving

Aika stared at the closed door "but Natsu..."

On a train, Lucy remembers an experience she had with her father. She made him a rice ball, but he threw it on the ground and screamed at her. It was her birthday that time, though her father did not remember.

When Lucy arrives at the Heartfilia Mansion, the servants are happy to see her. One of the girls tell her that her father is asking for her presence in his room. She dresses up like she used to, when she lived at this house, and goes to confront her father. Lucy tells him that she is sorry for leaving without saying a word, causing him to think of this as her return. He begins to tell her about his plans, stating that he has arranged her marriage with a rich manand expects her to give birth to a baby boy.

Lucy cuts him short, stating that she came here to make things clear with him. She further says that she will search for her happiness in her own way, and also threatens him to stay away from Fairy Tail, or he will be considered an enemy. She confesses that she doesn't want dresses, or fortunes, or anything. She renounces her identity as Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, and proclaims that her new family knows her as just Lucy.

She tells her father that it will be hard to leave the house which holds the memories of her mother, and also her friends, the servants, but she states that if her mom were still alive, she would want her to do what she feels is right. She leaves the mansion and stops by her mother's memorial before heading back to the Guild.

On her way out, the group catches up with her, with everyone glad to see her and Happy and Natsu crying. She explains to them why she went home, much to the shock of Natsu and Gray. On their way back, Erza compliments the village, but Lucy says it was her family's garden, up until a nearby mountain. This sends everyone into a state of sycophancy.

Lucy says that Fairy Tail is already a part of her, and she can't live without them. Together, Team Natsu returns home

"Goodbye, Natsu" a tear slipped from her eye as Aika stepped out of her childhood home with her bag on her shoulder and started her journey into the unknown.


	19. Chapter 19

After partying at the half rebuild guild Natsu returned home. Natsu whiped his eyes and layed in bed. Happy came into the room soon after.

"Natsu, it's too quiet" Happy said

"Yeah your right, are we forgetting something?" Natsu asked

"Are you kidding me" Happy said, Natsu shrugged and layed back in bed

"Natsu, Aika isn't here" Happy said and Natsu sat up

"What do you mean she's not here!" Natsu shouted

"I looked everywhere, she's not home, she left" Happy said

"No, she couldn't have" Natsu said rushing out of bed

Natsu quickly ran out of his house "Aika!"

"AIKA" he shouted

"No!" He shouted running through the woods

"Natsu" Happy said chasing him

After hours of searching Natsu fell to his knees and started crying. How could he not have noticed. She was his little sister, he was so stupid not to notice she was unhappy. She's gone.

In the morning Natsu ran to the guild to see everyone already there.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy said noticing his red eyes from crying

"Aika, she's gone" Natsu said and everyone gasped

"No, she can't be" Mira said

Grey covered his mouth, he remembered what happened last night.

 _"Grey" Aika said is approaching him_

 _"Yeah" Grey said picking up his bag_

 _"Where are you going?" She asked_

 _"I'm going to get Lucy" Grey said_

 _"You too?" Aika asked sadly_

 _"Yeah, she's important to us" Grey said_

 _"But what about-"_

 _"I don't have time for this right now, i have to go" Grey said leaving_

 _"Why, why does everyone care so fucken much about her!" He heard her scream in anger_

And that was the last time he saw her. Nobody in the guild has been paying much attention to her since Lucy came. She must've felt alone and hurt. Fairy Tail cryed that day, for their lost princess might never be found.


	20. Chapter 20

**Important quick note, we have skipped to the Grand Magic Games arc, so it's been about 8 years since Aika's disappearance. And the certain members haven't aged for 7 years, so all the arcs before the grand magic games have already happened, making Natsu 25 but still looks 18 and Aika would be 18.**

At the guild, Lucy is seen fixing Wendy's hair. After they are done, they compliment the peace, and how it is not going to last. Soon, Natsu comes along, sweeping, until he suddenly stops and screams at a sleeping Happy to help him.

They continue to bicker until Gray shows up and tells them to stop. Natsu says it's Happy's fault, but Happy goes to Carla and chats with her. Max arrives with Warren, Vijeeter and Nab, and challenges Natsu.

He is overpowering Natsu until the latter uses Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar. It misses Max, but cuts a few strands of his hair, which makes Max surrender. Natsu asks the others if they want to fight, to which they all answer no, and he laughs but faints from exhaustion.

Wendy compliments Max and Carla points out that they could have defeated Twilight Ogre. They reply that the problem was not in the power, it was in the money. Later, Gray starts discussing about their Magic Power and ability and Happy asks whether there is a way to boost their power. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla decide to go to Porlyusica for some help. Porlyusica shoos them away even though they plead for her help.

Back at the guild, Makarov tells everyone that he is retiring and Gildarts will be his successor, but Mira hands him a letter. In the letter, Gildarts says he does not want to be the master, and the only two orders he will give are for Laxus to return to the guild and for Makarov to be the 6th master. Mira then gives Cana another letter, which contains a 'call Gildarts' card. She tears the card, saying she does not need it. Makarov says that he will be the master until he dies and calls out for booze.

Back at the forest, Natsu's group is tired of running and the Mages start complaining about Porlyusica's behavior. They notice that Wendy is crying and ask her what is wrong. Wendy says that she felt a familiar feeling when she was with Porlyusica, like the one she felt when she was with Grandeeney, which shocks all of them.

At the Guild, Max complains about Gildarts wanting the guild to be first place, though Erza says it is not bad to be ambitious. Then, they start talking about the other guilds that are strong and about how the Tenrou team's power froze during the timeskip. Romeo gives an idea to Erza about how they can be number one quickly but the others say they should not join "it".

In the forest, the Fairy Tail Mages start discussing about Porlyusica and Grandeeney and Lucy gives a good reason for Porlyusica not being Grandeeney. Suddenly, Porlyusica arrives and explains that she is not Grandeeney and that she does not know the location of the Dragons.

She tells them that she is the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeney, much to everyone's surprise. Natsu asks if the other Dragons have their human counterparts in Earth Land, and Porlyusica answers that she does not know but she did talk to Grandeeney. She hands Wendy a book of spells written as Grandeeney directed and Wendy thanks her.

Back at the guild, Macao and Romeo are having an argument about joining "it". Natsu's group comes back from the forest and they ask why they are fighting. They vote about who does not want to participate and all the guild members, except the Tenrou team and Romeo, vote for not going. Natsu demands to know what "it" is.

Romeo replies that it is an event made to choose the no. 1 guild in Fiore called the Grand Magic Games. Makarov is reluctant about it, but when Romeo says that there is a reward for the winner, he quickly approves. As the Grand Magic Games are in three months, Natsu says it is enough time for them to train and keep up with this era. The Tenrou team is clearly excited for the Games to start while the others think that it is a bad idea.

~meanwhile somewhere~

"Who will compete in the games master Dagmar?"

"Well, our strongest team of course" he answered with a sickening smile


	21. Chapter 21

Natsu and the others arrive back at the Fairy Tail guild after their training, completely exhausted. Natsu is shocked at how Elfmanhas bulked up, leading everyone into a conversation about how they have improved, some of them proving to be extremely useless.

Suddenly, Makarov appears and commends them for their hard work and tells them to come inside. There, he announces the five members who will take part of the Grand Magic Games: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Erza. Lucy and Wendy are shocked that they are selected, whilst Elfman cries over not being chosen.

Juvia cannot think of being separated from Gray for so long whilst Wendy asks Makarov why he would not select Laxus or Gajeel instead, to which he replies that they aren't back yet. Erza comforts Lucy and says that the Master based his decision on teamwork, the female knight vowing to restore the guild's reputation, and everyone yelling their agreement.

The guild heads to Crocus, the capital of Fiore, where the Grand Magic Games are being held. Upon arriving, Natsu and co. lie on the ground in the streets, still feeling exhausted from their Second Origin being opened. Gray has doubts over if it really worked, but Lucy states that she has felt her Magic Power grow, despite the pain.

Erza scolds them for being so pathetic and Lucy wonders why she isn't suffering at all, to which Gray bets that she had her Second Origin all along, Lucy pondering this and agreeing. Natsu changes the topic and states that he has never been in a city this big and the rest agree.

Makarov and the rest of the guild then appear, and he assures them that he took care of the paperwork for the Games and hopes for the best. The nearby townspeople overhear Makarov mentioning Fairy Tail and instantly start badmouthing them. Makarov says that anybody who wants to laugh can laugh and Happy laughs while looking at Jet and Droy, which irks them.

Makarov says that he has no idea what the competition is, and Natsu says that since the rest have been in the Games before, they should know. Alzack explains that the competition changes every year, as such being unpredictable, whilst Erza thinks back to what Jellal said about a dark force emanating from the arena every year. After Makarov tries to get Erza to read the entire rulebook for the Games overnight, Levy takes out her Gale-Force Reading Glassesand skims the text.

She explains that there are three main rules: the guild master can't join; those without the guild emblem can't join, and rules of the event won't be revealed until the main day. Levy then reads a warning that says that the members must be back at their inn by midnight, Gray thinking that it is similar to the story of Cinderella whilst the others ponder why such a rule is necessary.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy then run off to tour the city, thinking that they have plenty of time until midnight. Erza asks if they know where they are staying, to which Lucy replies that she does know and that its "Honey Bone Inn". Erza tells them to be back by midnight and wonders again why the rule exists, becoming suspicious and heading straight to the inn to check things out.

Arriving and checking the rooms, she wonders if they are supposed to sleep in the same room, as well as why six beds are prepared. She inspects the inn and relaxes in her own way, wary of every inch of the building.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Happy and Lucy are enjoying themselves while Wendy and Carla are sightseeing as well.

"Wow, Lucy look at that girl, she's really pretty" Wendy said pointing out a girl on the bench

She had beautiful long pink hair and blackish green eyes. She was wearing a white crop top and black jeans. She was reading a book.

"Woah she's fricken gorgeous" Lucy agreed

Juvia decides to confront Gray and calls out to him, asking him out to dinner. Gray agrees to go but Lyon shows up, interrupting them by suggesting a restaurant and trying to take Juvia away by herself, much to Gray's dismay. Lyon stops and tells Gray that he has heard that Gray is planning on entering the Grand Magic Games.

The two clash their heads and Lyon begins to brag that Lamia Scale has always been in second place without him or Jura ever participating, to which Gray counter-attacks by stating that they have a monster with them. Lyon then makes a bet that if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild.

Gray asks what he will get if he wins, to which Lyon replies that he gets to keep Juvia, Gray replying she is theirs to begin with. Juvia tries to stop them by asking Gray to choose if he wants Lyon or her, and Gray asks her if she has followed the conversation at all.

Back at Honey Bone Inn, Erza, in her nighties, is resting on her bed as she thinks about her re-encounter with Jellal; that is, until Ichiyasuddenly shows up. He compliments her perfume and starts sniffing the air until Erza angrily punches him out, reprimanding him for entering uninvited.

The Trimens then show up, surrounding her and flirting with her, until she punches them out too. Meanwhile, around the city, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerebrus and Mermaid Heel also show up, walking around.

Night falls in Crocus and Wendy and Carla head to Mercurius to tour around. Behind them, a little black creature watches from afar. Elsewhere in the city, Natsu suddenly gets a whiff of something Dragon-like and rushes to find the source. He finds Sting and Roguebattling some people, the two shocked to see him whilst Happy is shocked to see two little Exceeds.

Natsu asks them who they are and the people are shocked to hear that he has never heard of them. Sting asks him if he is going to participate in the Grand Magic Games and Natsu asks if Sting knows him. Sting insults him for being a Dragon Slayer and says that he used to look up to him, and that Rogue was the same with Gajeel.

Natsu is shocked to find out that they are both Dragon Slayers too. They claim that they could have easily beaten Acnologia and Lucy says that they have never laid eyes on it, let alone defeat it. When the two retort that they could have due to their natures as Third Generation Dragon Slayer.

Lector explains the idea of a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, being Dragon Slayers who have both learnt their Magic from Dragons and implanted a Lacrima for their powers. Natsu asks if their Dragons disappeared in year X777 too, and they reply that they slew their own Dragon parents to become true Dragon Slayers, the very idea outraging Natsu.

Back at the inn, Erza is playing cards, wondering where the rest are. When they come, she scolds them and Gray replies that he was at some dinner and Natsu, Happy and Lucy were in an argument with some people. Erza notices that Wendy is not back yet and they all realize this too, Lucy wondering what the little girl could possibly be up to so late at night, imagining her and Carla as night-time delinquents.

Elfman and Lisanna suddenly come in, bringing some snacks. Natsu asks them if they are going to watch them this year, and Elfman replies that he really wanted to be in it. Erza asks Lisanna for a favor, but before she can continue, the clock strikes midnight.

Suddenly, a hologram of Mato makes an announcement to the 113 teams participating the Grand Magic Games for the start of an elimination round. All the guilds' teams are shocked that the elimination round will narrow down 113 teams to eight. Before he explains the rules, the city's inns start rising from the ground and Mato explains that this will be a form of race.

Paths form in front of each inn's window as a way of entering and Mato states that there are no restrictions and the first eight teams to reach Domus Flau will enter the Grand Magic Games and they will not be responsible for any lives lost. A huge, spherical Labyrinth then appears behind Mato and he announce the Sky Labyrinth to begin.


	22. Chapter 22

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray watch in amazement as the Sky Labyrinth is formed in the sky. They are about to leave when Erza says that Wendy is still missing and they cannot leave without her. Elfman shows up, saying that he will step in as a replacement for Wendy and carries all his teammates to the labyrinth. Erza orders Happy and Lisanna from afar to search for Wendy and Carla. Lisanna agrees and Happy wishes them good luck. All the teams head confidently to the Labyrinth to begin the race.

The rules of the Sky Labyrinth are then explained by Mato. The first eight teams to pass are going to participate in the proper Grand Magic Games. They are free to use Magic and anybody who steps out of the zone is immediately disqualified. Mato interjects that the organizers will take no responsibility for deaths during the event. Erza plans their strategy by saying that they should head east, since the arena is located there.

Lucy proceeds to summon Pyxis and finds out where east is located, but Erza points out that she had brought along a compass herself. Lucy and Pyxis, disappointed, sulk in the corner and Lucy thanks Pyxis for its work. As they head east, Natsu wonders why he is not feeling sick at all. A screen appears with Mato in it, explaining that the place is treated with Magic so that people with fear of heights or motion sickness can compete fairly.

Team Fairy Tail opens a door, which leads to a long corridor looking like an optical illusion. Lucy wonders how far it goes, and Natsu races ahead to open a door, which leads to a dead end and Natsu almost falls. Elfman catches him and reprimands him to watch where he is going. Erza thinks that it would be a good idea to map the maze as they go.

Outside, Romeo and Nab are shocked to find out that Wendy and Carla are missing. When Romeo inquires what happened to Natsu and the others, Lisanna says that Elfman suddenly filled up for her, and a frustrated Romeo wishes he could have been there so that he could have joined Natsu and the others instead of Elfman. Lisanna instructs them to split up and, through Warren's telepathy, stay connected to find out if somebody finds Wendy and Carla.

Back at the Labyrinth, Team Fairy Tail is working to make a map for themselves. Suddenly, Natsu and Erza hear a group of people arguing, and soon they find out that they belong to Team Twilight Ogre. Their opponents see them and insult them for showing up. Thibault says that since Magic is allowed, fighting can take place and the two teams get ready to duel. Natsu, Gray and Elfman step up and easily defeat Team Twilight Ogre.

Suddenly, the Labyrinth starts rotating, which surprises everyone participating. Natsu, Lucy and some other Mages fall down as the rotation of the Labyrinth takes place. Outside, Lisanna and Happy notice people falling out of the maze, and hope that Natsu and the others will be okay. Back at the rotating maze, Elfman catches Natsu and Lucy, claiming that they don't need Happy since they have a man with them.

One of the defeated members of Twilight Ogre drops a piece of paper he was holding. Erza studies it and concludes that it is a map. Gray says that it is a stroke of luck since it will make their own map more accurate. Thibault asks for the map back, but Erza refuses and kicks him out of the game. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Elfman then realize that they finally understand how the elimination round works.

Outside, Mato watches the Mages falling out of the Labyrinth and says that the competition has finally revved up to high gear and it is going to be even crazier from now on. Back at the maze, Team Fairy Tail fights other teams to get their own maps.

They realize that this is more of a battle than a race, and that's what they are best at. Elfman comments that he can't read it, and Gray tells him that Lucy can take care of the map pieces. Lucy is up for the challenge and they continue fighting, until the maze starts rotating again, but this time the Fairy Tail Mages are prepared for it.

Outside, Max meets up with Warren and Alzack, and Warren asks Max if he has found anything. Max says no, since it is pretty late and they have no clue about where they should look. In another part of the city, Lisanna asks Warren if they have found them yet. Warren states that they have searched most of Crocus but their efforts were unsuccessful, but then Happy suddenly remembers that Wendy and Carla were supposed to go sightseeing. Lisanna deduces that they must have gone to the palace, and so the two head to it.

Meanwhile, Lucy lays out all the maps and says that since the maze has rotated a lot, heading east would be a waste of time. Erza says that her compass is also confused, since the needle does not point toward any direction and is spinning instead. Lucy says that this is the moment she was waiting for, and she summons Pyxis one more time.

She tries to encourage it to show east and, after she convinces it, Pyxis obliges and points to the direction of east. The maze spins yet again and all of them fall towards the upside down city. As they lie around, Erza scolds them, saying that the race is still on, so they should hurry. As they follow a path, the city turns into an ocean and they notice that the sky is cracked to reveal a wall. They realize that they are nearing the end of the path which is the goal.

Elsewhere, Happy and Lisanna reach the palace, Mercurius. They approach the guards, who block the exit and ask what they want at the palace so late at night. They explain that they are looking for someone who was supposed to enter the elimination round, and the guards let them in because the King is looking forward to the Grand Magic Games.

At another part of the city, Warren is shocked that the guards let them in. At the palace gardens, Lisanna thinks that they should split up and Happy agrees. Warren, along with Max and Alzack, hurries over to the palace.

At the Labyrinth, Mato applauds Team Fairy Tail for being able to reach the goal. Lucy asks if they were first place, but Mato says that they were eighth place, barely making it, and the group is shocked by this news.

"Then what team was first?" Natsu asked

"Team Shadow Hunter" he said pointing to a group of 3.

"They're an exception to the rules, they're a group of 3" he explained

"The guy with Red hair is Kai Yukio" Mato said

Kai had red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a vest that showed his chest, he's like grey but at least he has a vest on. The vest is black and has fire designs on it. He was wearing jeans and sneakers. He also had black fingerless gloves.

"The one with blonde hair is Daichi Realight" Mato said

Daichi had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and sneakers.

"The last member is that girl, Aika Dragneel" Mato said

"Aika" Natsu shouted

She turned around, omg what happened to her. She had long pink hair, red lipstick, red nails, Red long sleeved top that showed her stomach and some cleavage. With a very short red skirt and black boots.

"Do i know you?" Aika asked

"It's me Natsu, your older brother" Natsu said walking up to her

"I don't have a brother" she answered, Natsu tried to hug her but she moved out of the way

"Don't touch me you filthy fairy" Aika said

"Aika doesn't want anything to do with you" Daichi said

"Hey were't you the kid that did photo shoots with Aika?" Erza asked

"Yes I am, I didn't want to be apart of my sister's guild so after a few days I left together with Aika to find our own guild to call our family" Daichi said

"they stopped at my town, I was an orphan and my guild never payed any attention to me, after i met Daichi and Aika I decided i would go with them" Kai said

"we finally found a guild that welcomed us, they were a dark guild but everyone had the warmest hearts" Aika said smiling

"What magic do you guys have?" Lucy asked

"I'm a fire mage" Daichi said

"so am I" Kai added

"and I'm a blood mage" Aika said

"all of our magic powers are red, and like roses we don't look that strong but your blood can still be drawn from our powerul thorns" Daichi explained

"hold on, Aika's a blood mage!?" Grey shouted

"I thought she was a fire mage" Lucy said

"so did I" Natsu agreed

"wait ...what''s a blood mage?" Lucy and Natsu asked

"A blood mage is a mage that can easily learn how to use any type of magic while maintaining their own special magic that..." Erza explained not knowing how to finish

"that let's her use her own blood to attack others" Grey finished

"Aika, you don't remember me?" Natsu asked sadly

"nope" Aika said

"what about the rest of us?" Grey asked

"all i remember is the faint memory of what used to be my family" Aika replied walking away with her team

"Her hair looks more like yours now Natsu, she's gotten really pretty"Lucy said

"Yeah" Natsu agreed sadly

At the gardens, Lisanna and Happy are in the middle of searching until a hologram of Mato appears, informing the city that the elimination round is over and the eight teams are chosen and will be announced in the opening ceremony. While searching, Lisanna finds Happy staring at something. She gets closer and finds out that it is Wendy's bag. As they rush off to find them, a small creature is on the lamppost, staring at them and smirking.

They then say via telepathy to Warren that they have found Wendy and Carla unconscious. Lisanna notices that even though they look uninjured, she can't feel any Magic Power coming from them. Wendy then wakes up and Happy asks her what happened. After a few efforts, she finally gets up, although her vision is still blurry, and asks what happened to her, but Lisanna and Happy reply that they don't know.


	23. Chapter 23

The X791 Grand Magic Games is about to begin and a massive audience is celebrating and cheering for the participants at the Domus Flau. Team Natsu and Elfman are in their preparation room, getting ready and wearing their uniforms. Elfman realizes his uniform is for Wendy and it will not fit him. Natsu mocks him that it will be perfect for him and the fact that his body has buffed up lately.

"Are you really going to ignore your brother?" Kai asked

"As far as i'm concerned, I don't have a brother" Aika said

"that boy Grey, you used to like him didn't you?" Daichi asked a bit jealous

"yes i did, but now I have you" Aika said kissing him, he kissed back, after she pulled away she said "so their's no need to be jealous"

"Yeah" Daichi agreed putting his arm around her waist

"Let's get wasted tonight!" Kai cheered and the other two shook their heads happily

"Hand it over" Aika said and Kai chucked her a bottle

"I think she got her excessive drinking from Cana" Daichi commented

"Cana stayed at the guild with me mostly so of course I picked up her drinking habit" Aika said rolling her eyes

"Who'd you pick up the modeling from?" Kai asked

"Mira" Aika said

"And I got it from my sister Jenny" Daichi added

"well whatever, let's get drunk" Kai cheered

"yeah" Daichi and Aika agreed

The Grand Magic Games officially begin. Chapati Lola and Yajima stands as the games' commentators and their guest, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus, she's Daichi's older sister. Chapati is about to introduce this year's participants consisting of eight teams.

Team Natsu and Elfman makes their entrance representing Fairy Tail, but the audience boos them for their low reputation during the past years. Despite being booed by the audience, Fairy Tail along with Mavis Vermilion cheer for the team. Mavis explains to the guild she got bored on Tenrou Island and decides to cheer for her guild.

The next team to arrive coming in seventh place Team Mermaid Heel from Mermaid Heel then makes their entrance, followed by Team Blue Pegasus from Blue Pegasus. The next team is, Team Lamia Scale from the Lamia Scale Guild. The team placing in fourth is a recent legitimate guild which is revealed to be Team Raven Tail, shocking Fairy Tail as well as the audience.

Ivan Dreyar, the guild's master, stands at the sides stating he has been waiting long for this. Alexei then turns to say to Team Natsu and Elfman that they were responsible for Wendy and Carla's condition, angering Natsu.

The audience and the participants wonder who are the Three guilds left. The guild who came Third place is revealed to be Team Fairy Tail B, consisting of Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus, and Jellal who secretly disguises himself as Mystogan, making Natsu's team Team Fairy Tail A. Chapati states that in this year's games a guild is enabled to participate two teams surprising everyone in the arena.

Suddenly, Natsu shouts to the other team that even if they are competing under the same guild they won't go easy on them, to which they agree. Jellal reveals himself to Erza which surprises Makarov and asks Mavis for her approval which she agrees. Team Sabertooth from Sabertooth, Fiore's number one guild emerges into the arena.

In First place is Team Shadow Hunter from Guild Shadow Hunter. Natsu stared at his sister, she's grown up so much without him. He should've went looking for her that day, but instead he went to the guild to cry about it.

Chapati shows the participants the programs of the tournament and explains that each guild has varying points according to their rankings.

The rules of the tournament's programs are announced. As the rules say, each team may choose any member of the team for the events, but during the battles the sponsors will have the right to choose by various factors such as fan votes. Also, in the battles the winner gains 10 points while the losing team gains 0 points.

"Alright lets go" Kai shouted

"Kai" Daichi sighed

"stop embarrassing us" Aika said hitting the back of his head

"Sorry" Kai laughed, rubbing the back of his head


	24. Chapter 24

When all the competing teams finished deciding who will be the first Mage to participate in the first event: Hidden. Mato calls forward all of the participants and directs them to the field encompassed by the whole stadium. A giant city then begins to appear on the field, surprising the audience who stares at it. When the city was fully constructed, the participants are suddenly transported into eight different locations in it.

A Lacrima Vision then appears in front of the audience, allowing them to keep track of what is happening inside the city. Chapati Lola then begins to explain the rules of Hidden.

Chapati states that the eight participants are unaware of the whereabouts of each other and that they are to look for each other and try to gather as many points as possible. A point may be earned when a participant successfully lands an attack, either physical or magical, on an opponent.

A point would be deducted from the attacked participant. The city then begins to be filled with clones of the participants, confusing the competitors who begin to question what is going on. Chapati proceeds to explain that attacking the clones of the participants would result into a point being deducted from the attacking participant. Shortly after that, a gong is struck and Hidden begins

While the other participants try to figure a way to find their opponents, Juvia gets overexcited after seeing so many Gray clones. She unconsciously hugs one of them, resulting in her becoming the first competitor to lose a point, angering her teammates, except Mirajane, who realizes that she is likely at a disadvantage in this event

Meanwhile, Gray runs into Raven Tail Mage Nullpudding and attacks him with Ice-Make: Ice Hammer. However, the Nullpudding he attacked is actually a clone being used as a decoy by the real one hiding behind it, resulting in Gray losing a point and being transported into another part of the city. Gray then realizes that the clones can be used as decoys to confuse their opponents.

Team Shadow Hunters had Kai out of the field for this round. Kai has been landing hits on many by blending in with his clones. He always attacked from behind, nobody ever saw him coming and he was gone before they even knew it was him.

While looking for some participants, Gray hears someone calling his name, distracting him and leaving him open to be attacked by the real Nullpudding, giving Team Fairy Tail A a score of -2 and Team Raven Tail a score of +1.

As Hidden continues and the contestants begin to use different methods to pinpoint the location of their opponents. with only twenty-seven minutes remaining in the game. In the commentator's box, Yajima suggests that one of several methods for finding one's opponents is sensing their Magic Power, while Jenny Realight suggests that her guild mate, Eve, will find a more creative way.

Meanwhile, it seems that Raven Tail only wants to attack Fairy Tail as Nullpudding repeatedly goes after Gray. As Gray walks the streets, he narrowly dodges an attack from Beth Vanderwood, then attacked by Lyon.

As Lyon prepares to attack Gray, Juvia jumps down from above and kicks Lyon, who was distracted by the sight of her underwear, in the head. She states that she promised the master that she would not lose. As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning team are allowed to make the members of the losing team do whatever they want for a day, shocking Gray, who heard of no such rule that the master applied to their team.

Natsu and the rest of the team agree to the terms as they also have an idea of what to do if they win. However, Nullpudding shows up again and attacks both Gray and Juvia.

Suddenly, snow starts falling and Jenny and the rest of Blue Pegasus figures out that it's Eve's doing. His plan is that, since the real Mages will shiver in the cold, he will identify them through their breath which will become visible due to cold temperatures. Using this idea, he lands hits on Mermaid Heel and Raven Tail.

Kai was using his fire magic to keep himself warm while creating a small heat wave around him so he was able to keep his breath hidden. Kai soon found Eve and they begin a fight as the rest of the Mages battle one another elsewhere.

However, Rufus Lore of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all. He hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found. He claims that the game is too easy for him and states that he remembers exactly where everyone is and has been as he unleashes his Memory-Make Magic, shocking others, who realize he is using Creation Magic.

Using Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars, he lands a direct hit on every participant in the game other than Nullpudding, who barely dodges and jumps to attack. However, he attacks a clone of Kai as the real Kai attacks him, sending him back down. Everyone expresses amazement at his magical skill. Gray tries to make a move, but Nullpudding gets one last attack in on him before the timer runs out.


	25. Chapter 25

Hidden ends with Sabertooth in the lead, followed by Shadow Hunter, Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Team Fairy Tail B and Team Fairy Tail A in last place. The audience ridicules the guild for their poor performance, angering Natsu who has to be calmed down by Erza and Elfman and told not to do anything.

Gray apologizes for his pitiful performance, but Lucy says it's only the first round. He walks off in disappointment and anger, swearing to get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth for the humiliation.

"you did well" Grey heard

He looked to the right to see Aika sitting on the wall. She jumped down next to him "why look so glum"

"I should've done better" Grey said angrily

"that's right, you should have." Aika said placing her hand on his shoulder "don't beat yourself up over this Grey. You look like such a loser right now"

"I'm sorry, your right" Grey smiled, his smile soon disappeared "so are you really going to pretend not to know us"

"not right now, my dear big brother has to learn a lesson somehow" Aika said smirking

"you've grown" Grey said

"In more ways then one" Aika said smirking, that made Grey blush

"Pervert" Aika said

"then don't say it like that!" he shouted and she laughed

"see ya tomorrow frosty" Aika said walking off to her team


	26. Important Author's Note

I keep forgetting to update on here, so this book is actually on my Wattpad account and their is a lot more chapters. I encourage everyone to go look for my AriaLord account on Wattpad if they want to continue reading this book and many others. I will not be updating on Fanfiction anymore. Wattpad is a website and app on your computer or phone to read a whole ton of books. I hope you all can support me on there.


End file.
